fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cheerful Breeze
Cheerful Breeze'' (czytaj: Czirful Briz) (z ang. ''Wesoła Bryza) to radosny, pogodny i optymistyczny pegaz, mieszkający w mieście Grandville. Ma 18 lat. Należy do klubu AZANT . O kucyku Uwielbia wygłupiać się i rozśmieszać innych. Jest też dosyć odważna. Jej ulubiona pora roku to lato. Co roku jeździ na obóz w góry. Marzy o podróży dookoła świata. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Katy Moon oraz Bolt Fire. Jej Mama to pegazica, która jest pielęgniarką, tato to kucyk ziemski. Rodzice jej rozwiedli się, kiedy miała 8 lat, lecz nie lubi o tym wspominać. Ma również brata o imieniu Fire Flame , który jest od niej młodszy o 6 lat. Uczy go szybkiego latania oraz grania w piłkę nożną. Jej zwierzak to chomik Jumper. Jak każdy inny kucyk w jej wieku chodzi do szkoły. Nie uczy się najgorzej. Ma przeważnie same 4 i 5. Jej ulubioną lekcją jest wf, ponieważ w jej szkole pegazy mają go osobno od innych kucyków i uczą się latać, szybko hamować w locie, unikać przeszkód itp., a że Cheerful Breeze opanowała już to jako źrebak, lekcje wychowania fizycznego może uznać jako czas wolny. Motta Cheerful brzmią ,,Spełniaj marzenia"'' oraz ,,Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych-wystarczy uwierzyć w siebie, a wszystko osiągniesz." Cheerful Breeze zna się również na geografii. Lubi opiekować się zwierzętami i chodzić na pływalnie. Lubi ekstremalne warunki i chciałaby kiedyś skoczyć ze spadochronu. Często buja w obłokach. Czasami na lekcjach jest rozkojarzona i gdy nauczyciel ją o coś spyta, ona nie umie odpowiedzieć. Od czasu do czasu rysuje obrazki. Nie najgorzej gra w piłkę nożną i należy do jednej z drużyn w Grandville. Ma wielu przyjaciół. Prawie nigdy nie płacze. Od czasu do czasu poczyta książki. Zalety 'Ambicja' Cheerful od małego źrebaka jest bardzo ambitna. Zawsze jeśli chciała coś zrobić, to robiła to nie przerywając, do końca. 'Gościnność' Kucyki chętnie ją odwiedzają ze względu na jej gościnność. W zanadrzu zawsze ma jakieś ciastka lub cukierki, którymi może się podzielić z niespodziewanymi gośćmi. 'Szczodrość' Cheerful Breeze jest bardzo hojna. Dzieli się prawie wszystkim ze swoimi koleżankami i kolegami. Kiedy ktoś do szkoły zapomni śniadania to wie, że ma się zwrócić właśnie do niej. 'Uczciwość' Jest uczciwa. Nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się okłamać przyjaciół. Wie, że prawda i tak wyjdzie na jaw, ponieważ kiedy próbuje kłamać, robi dziwne miny i zaczyna pluć. 'Odwaga' Cheerful jest bardzo odważna. Tarapatom zawsze stawia czoła. Prawie niczego się nie boi. Przyjaciele podziwiają ją za to. 'Poczucie humoru' Cheerful Breeze ma bardzo duże poczucie humoru. Strasznie lubi się śmiać i rozśmieszać innych. Bardzo często, idąc ulicą wygłupia się przed obcymi kucykami. Nie przeszkadza jej to, że za plecami niektórzy się z niej śmieją. Wady *Cheerful nie umie zaprzeczyć i odmówić, co często odbija się na jej relacjach z koleżankami. *Jest leniwa i nie chce jej się chodzić do szkoły. *Często jest zbyt pewna siebie. *Lubi się popisywać przed nieznajomymi kucykami. *Jest bardzo gadatliwa. Mogłaby rozmawiać całymi dniami. Dlatego też między innymi nauczyciele często zwracają jej uwagę w szkole. Umiejętności i zainteresowania 'Talent' Jej specjalnym talentem jest szybkie 'rozbijanie' chmur. Co roku bierze udział w konkurencji polegającej na rozpędzeniu jak największej ilości chmur w jak najkrótszym czasie.. Zawsze wygrywa pierwsze lub drugie miejsce.thumb|dyplom 'Latanie' Cheerful bardzo szybko opanowała latanie. W czwartej klasie, gdy mierzyli moc skrzydeł to jej wynosiła 10.1, czyli powyżej średniej w szkole. W wieku trzech lat szybowała po niebie z łatwością. Lubi się ścigać ze swoimi koleżankami z klasy (Katy Moon i Bolt Fire). 'Geografia' Zna również się na geografii co już zostało wspomniane. Zna na pamięć położenie każdego kraju. Na ścianie w pokoju ma powieszoną wielką mapę świata. Przed snem lubi wpatrywać się w nią. Znajome kucyki często odwiedzają ją i pytają o współrzędne geograficzne jakiś miast. Chętnie pomaga im w lekcjach i odpowiada na pytania. 'Aktorstwo' Cheerful Breeze ma także bardzo duży talent aktorski. Kiedyś uczęszczała do szkoły teatralnej, lecz po jakimś czasie znudziło jej się to. Raz występowała w przedstawieniu pod tytułem ''Tajemnica, ''w którym grała jedną z głównych ról. 'Opowiadanie historii' Umie opowiadać historie, w szczególności horrory. Na swoim osiedlu to właśnie ona we wakacje opowiada bajki o duchach, których się wszyscy boją.Opowiadając wymyśla ciąg dalszy, jednym słowem mówiąc improwizuje. 'Piłka kopytkowa' Od niedawna zainteresowała się piłką kopytkową. Teraz prawie codziennie wychodzi na dwór, by w nią pograć. Należy także do drużyny piłkarskiej w Grandville-Blue Hawks, która zdobyła mistrzostwo w okolicach. Na koszulce ma numerek 7 i gra na pozycji napastnika lub pomocnika. Medycyna Bardzo zainteresowała ją medycyna. Czasem myśli, że pójdzie na studia z medycyny i zostanie chirurgiem. Uwielbia oglądać (wręcz kocha) serial telewizyjny "Szpital" i (już nie aż tak bardzo) "Na sygnale". Szkoła latania Cheerful uczęszczała razem z Bolt Fire, Katy Moon oraz kuzynką Bolt Fire-Shiny Bolt, do szkoły szybkiego latania.W parze na zajęciach była z Katy, czasami z Bolt . Zawsze zajmowała drugie, pierwsze lub trzecie miejsce. Akademię ukończyła z wyróżnieniem tak jak jej przyjaciółki. Nauczyła się tam wiele nowych sztuczek powietrznych. Było to dla niej wspaniałe przeżycie. Relacje z bratem Cheerful Breeze, jak już zostało wcześniej wspomniane ma młodszego od siebie o sześć lat brata-Fire Flame'a. Często się z nim kłóci i nawzajem grają sobie na nerwach. Raz mówi, że z całego serca go nie cierpi, a drugi raz zupełnie odwrotnie. Uczy go szybko i wysoko latać, rozbijać chmury oraz grać w piłkę nożną. To ona zapisała go na zajęcia dodatkowe z piłki nożnej i pokazała różne sztuczki. Przez nią Flame stał się jednym z najlepszych zawodników w Grandville. Kupuje mu różne potrzebne rzeczy nie tylko do szkoły, a on później odwdzięcza się różnymi laurkami i małymi prezencikami. Historia Pierwsze lata thumb|W chmurachCheerful Breeze urodziła się w lutym. Rodzice wymyślili jej imię dopiero w czwartym dniu po jej narodzinach, ponieważ spodziewali się ogiera i mieli dla niego wymyślone imię. Gdy pierwszy raz znalazła się w swoim domu miała dwa dni. Cała najbliższa rodzina i przyjaciele przyszli zobaczyć małego źrebaczka. Cheerful Breeze została tak nazwana, dlatego, że cały czas się śmiała i dodawała pozytywnej energii. Gdy miała miesiąc po raz pierwszy użyła swoich skrzydełek, by dosięgnąć zabawkę, która stała na górnej półce. Bardzo spodobało jej się latanie i od tamtej pory prawie cały czas była w powietrzu. Tylko spała w łóżeczku i jadła obiad przy stoliku. Zdobycie znaczka Pewnego burzowego dnia Cheerful bawiła się z dwoma koleżankami, które były kucykiem ziemskim i jednorożcem na podwórku. Mówiły, że Cheerful nie da rady przepędzić trzech chmur w ciągu minuty. Jednak myliły się. Cheerful Breeze poleciała w górę i błyskawicznie przepędziła osiem chmur w 16 sekund. Wylądowała na ziemi. Dziewczyny zaczęły jej bić brawo. Cheerful zarumieniła się i powiedziała, że to nic takiego. Jednak one odpowiedziały, że nie dlatego biją brawo, tylko dlatego, że pojawił się jej znaczek. Cheerful Breeze spojrzała na bok i niemal nie zemdlała ze szczęścia. Na jej boku widniał piękny, błyszczący się znaczek, który przedstawiał błękitną chmurkę z trzema czerwonymi błyskawicami w środku. Od tamtej pory Cheerful Breeze ze szczęściem rozpędza chmury z nieba, a inne pegazy patrzą na to z podziwem. Przeprowadzka Cheerful Breeze wychowała się w małej wiosce. Mieszkała tam przez 8 lat razem ze swoimi rodzicami, młodszym bratem i jej najlepszą przyjaciółką-Katy Moon. Już od najmłodszych lat uwielbiała bawić się na chmurach i nie przejmowała się upadkami. Swój prawdziwy talent-błyskawiczne 'czyszczenie' nieba od chmur odkryła w wieku 7 lat. Nie chciała przeprowadzać się, ponieważ była bardzo związana ze swoim domem. Urodziła się tam, wychowała, poznała pierwszych przyjaciół i zdobyła znaczek. Błagała mamę, aby pozostać na miejscu, lecz to nic nie dawało. Najbardziej jednak bolało ją to, że musi zostawić swoją przyjaciółkę Katy. W końcu przyszedł dzień przeprowadzki. Cheerful jak tylko się obudziła to podleciała pod okno Katy Moon, aby się z nią pożegnać. Myślała, że przyjaciółka będzie tak samo smutna jak ona, lecz tak nie było. Katy skakała po swoim łóżku i śmiała się w głos. Cheerful Breeze zrobiło się przykro, bo myślała, że rówieśniczka już jej nie lubi i cieszy się, że wyjeżdża. Powoli zaczynała się cofać w stronę swojego domu, by wziąć walizki. Jednak Moon zawołała ją szybko i powiedziała, że rodzice zrobili im ogromną niespodziankę. Cheerful nie wiedziała jeszcze dokładnie o co chodzi, ale Katy wytłumaczyła jej, że jedzie razem z nią, że razem się przeprowadzają. Cheerful Breeze omal nie spadła na ziemię. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co powiedziała jej Katy Moon. Roześmiane wpadły sobie w ramiona. Cheerful nie mogła zrozumieć tylko jednej rzeczy. Dlaczego Katy nie spostrzegła się, że w jej szafie nie ma rzeczy. Przyjaciółka wytłumaczyła jej, że mama spakowała ją w nocy, tak by nikt nie usłyszał i nie zobaczył. Cheerful przeprowadzając się do większego miasta poznała wiele innych kucyków w jej wieku. Nowe miejsce zamieszkania Wprowadziła się do dużego mieszkania na czwartym piętrze, w bloku obok Katy Moon w Grandville. Było to we wakacje, więc z początku nie musiała chodzić do szkoły. Jednak, gdy przyszedł wrzesień niestety musiała to uczynić. Dostała się do klasy ze swoją przyjaciółką. Usiadły razem w ławce. Niedługo potem okazało się, że ich koleżanka z przedszkola- Bolt Fire chodzi do tej samej szkoły co one, tylko do innej klasy. Bardzo się z tego ucieszyły, gdyż nie widziały jej od dwóch lat. Rok później obie dostały się do klasy razem z Bolt . Siedziały razem ze sobą na zmianę w ławkach. Poznały również dużo innych koleżanek, z którymi założyły szkolny klub AZANT , do którego należą. W czwartej klasie razem ze swoją ''paczką zapisała się do drużyny juniorów piłki nożnej, gdzie dostała własną koszulkę z jej imieniem i numerkiem. Z początku grała na pozycji obrońcy, lecz po kilku tygodniach trener zdecydował, że na zmianę z Katy Moon będzie napastnikiem lub pomocnikiem. Cheerful prawie za każdym razem, gdy wraca ze szkoły wlatuje na chmurki ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej! Cheerful pokochała swój dom w Grandville. Mówi, że tu mieszka się najlepiej i, że już nigdy nie ma zamiaru się przeprowadzać. Tutaj planuje założyć rodzinę i mieszkać aż do końca życia. Pobyt w szpitalu Cheerful Breeze kiedy miała 11 lat ciężko zachorowała i musiała jechać do szpitala. Choroba, która dopadła klacz, była bardzo rzadko występująca u kucyków w jej wieku. Objawem jej była niechęć do jedzenia i ból głowy. Na początku leżała w łóżku i zajmowała się nią mama, ponieważ jest pielęgniarką, lecz kiedy objawy nasiliły się i była potrzebna specjalistyczna pomoc,mama zaprowadziła ją na SOR. W szpitalu spędziła 24 dni, z których prawie połowę przespała. Na sąsiednim łóżku miała starszą od siebie koleżankę, która pocieszała ją, kiedy Breeze szła na badania. Wygląd Wygląd ogólny Jej sierść jest koloru jasno żółtego przechodzącego w kolor pomarańczowy. Grzywę i ogon ma ciemno niebieską, a jej znaczek to duża błękitna chmura z trzema czerwonymi błyskawicami w środku. Oczy ma jasno pomarańczowe z rzęsami u góry i na dole. Jej fryzura nie zmienia się zbyt często. Przeważnie ma grzywę ułożoną na boku z grzywką. Ogon nie jest zbyt gęsty i długością nie dosięga do ziemi, kiedy Cheerful stoi. Głos Ma dość niski głos. Mówi bardzo szybko i często nie da się jej zrozumieć. Skrzydła Skrzydła Cheerful są normalnej wielkości, chociaż nie zawsze tak było. W czwartej klasie, kiedy już wszystkim pegazom skrzydła zaczęły nabierać kształtu skrzydeł dorosłego kucyka, Cheerful Breeze nadal miała je jak źrebię. Dopiero zmieniło się to we wakacje, kiedy miała 11 lat. Znaczek Znaczek Cheerful to duża błękitna chmura i trzema czerwonymi błyskawicami w środku. Zdobyła go wcześnie, mając 7 lat. Z początku była zadowolona i dumna z siebie, lecz kiedy zobaczyła jak inne kucyki bawią się próbując odkryć swój talent, zrobiło jej się przykro. Marzenia Wymarzony zawód Cheerful Breeze od małego źrebaczka marzy o podróży dookoła świata. Oprócz tego w dzieciństwie miała pełno marzeń dotyczące jej przyszłego zawodu, mieszkania czy rodziny. Pierwszym wymarzonym zawodem Cheerful Breeze była praca w przedszkolu. Bardzo lubiła przebywać tam i nie chciała iść do szkoły, więc pomyślała, że będzie pracować w przedszkolu. Jednak szybko jej to zanikło, ponieważ okazało się, że w szkole jest jeszcze ciekawiej. Przez długi okres czasu również chciała zostać aktorką i nawet zapisała się do szkoły aktorskiej, lecz po jakimś czasie znudziło jej się to. Ze względu na to jak bardzo lubi geografię marzyła też o byciu stewardessą w samolocie i latać po wszystkich większych miastach świata. Obecnie Cheerful nie ma wymarzonego zawodu. Wymarzony dom Od dzieciństwa Cheerful marzy o wielkim domu z szesnastoma pokojami, trzema łazienkami z ogromnym ogrodem, na którym znajdowałby się basen i plac zabaw dla dzieci. Jednak wie, że to tylko dziecinne marzenie, które może się spełnić jedynie, gdy wygra na loterii ogromną sumę pieniędzy. Dzieci Cheerful chciałaby w przyszłości mieć dwójkę dzieci; Klacz, pegaza którą nazwała by Marine Clover i ogierka, kucyka ziemskiego, który miałby na imię Thunderclap. Szczęśliwa poduszka Cheerful Breeze posiada swoją poduszkę, którą uważa za szczęśliwą. Kiedy wróciła do domu ze szpitala, kiedy się urodziła, to właśnie na niej położyła pierwszy raz swoją główkę. Od tamtego czasu nigdy się z nią nie rozstaje i nosi ją ze sobą do szkoły, gdy jest jakiś sprawdzian lub gdy gra mecz i bardzo chce, by jej drużyna zwyciężyła. Raz, kiedy poduszka musiała iść do prania, bo była brudna i Cheerful Breeze nie zabrała jej na sprawdzian to go oblała. Rodzina Cheerful Breeze ma dosyć dużą rodzinę, która zamieszkuje różne zakątki świata. Większości nie zna, ale w przyszłości na pewno pozna. Codziennie widuje się ze swoją mamą, babcią i bratem, dlatego, że z nimi mieszka w jednym domu. Często odwiedza ją kuzyn Slyboots i kuzynka Carroline ze swoimi rodzicami. Wszyscy bliscy, których zna są kucykami ziemskimi lub pegazami, wyjątkiem jest jej kuzyn Slyboots wraz ze swoim tatą, którzy są jednorożcami. Jej ciocia niedawno urodziła małą klacz, która jest pegazem, więc Slyboots ma siostrę o imieniu Caroline. Co roku w rodzinie Cheerful organizowane są zjazdy rodzinne. Zwierzęta Cheerful Breeze darzy czułością każde zwierzątko. Od małych mrówek, po duże wilczury. Kiedy widzi zranione zwierzątko leśne, to od razu robi jej się smutno i błaga mamę, aby zatrzymać je na jakiś czas. W domu ma chomika i psa, natomiast jej ciocia z wujkiem mają jeszcze młodego kotka. Jej ulubionym zwierzaczkiem jest jej chomik. Dostała go, kiedy miała jedenaście lat. Nazwała go Jumper (z ang. Skoczek), ponieważ ciągle skakał i chciał się bawić. Cheerful w domu ma też psa, lecz nie jest on jej. Na imię ma thumb|144px|FionaFiona. Jest to czarno-ruda suczka, która uwielbia spać. thumb|left|142px|JumperCheerful przez jakiś czas opiekowała się młodym lisem, którego znalazła leżącego na skraju lasu z chorą łapką. Nazwała go Fox, co po angielsku znaczy po prostu lis. Jednak, kiedy łapka mu wyzdrowiała niestety musiała go wypuścić na wolność. thumb|135px|Fox-Lis którym się opiekowała Przyjaciele #Katy Moon #Bolt Fire #Brave #Grass #Natalie #Thinker #Water Splash #Bright Star #Sponge Fife #Lucky Cast Katy Moon Katy jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Cheerful. Zna ją prawie od urodzenia. Od samego początku bardzo blisko siebie mieszkały. Kiedy jeszcze ich na świecie nie było, ich mamy też bardzo się przyjaźniły i często spotykały. Cheerful razem z Katy zamierzają iść na ten sam kierunek na studia. Bolt Fire Bolt Fire też jest jedną z przyjaiółek Cheerful. Poznały się w przedszkolu, lecz niestety Bolt mieszkała w innym mieście, więc nie widywała się z nią tak często jak z Katy Moon. Zdarzył się taki zbieg okoliczności, ponieważ Cheerful przeprowadzając się do Grandville niespodziewanie zobaczyła, że Bolt Fire chodzi do tej samej szkoły co ona. Brave Brave to kolega Cheerful Breeze. Rzem chodzą na dodatkowe zajęcia z piłki nożnej. Lubi go, lecz nie aż tak bardzo, by się z nim przyjaźnić. Grass Grass to dawny przyjaciel Cheerful Breeze. Poznała go w przedszkolu i dość często się spotykali, lecz teraz Cheerful nie ma z nim żadnych kontaktów. Kilka razy go spotkała na ulicy w Grandville, lecz tylko mówą sobie cześć i nie zagłębiają się w dalszą rozmowę. Natalie Natalie to też przyjaciółka Cheerful. Razem chodzą do kasy i należą do AZANT. Dosyć często Cheerful i Natalie się spotykają, by pojeździć na rolkach lub porozmawiać o wspólnych zainteresowaniach. Znają się od pierwszej klasy. Thinker Thinker to bardzo dobra i bliska koleżanka Cheerful. Należy do AZANT. Zna Cheerful od pierwszej klasy. Cheerful bardzo lubi z nią rozmawiać na wszelkiego rodzaju tematy i zadawać jej pytania, na które Thinker z przyjemnością odpowiada. Lubi z nią też robić różne prace artystyczne. Water Splash Water Splash to również jedna z przyjaciółek Cheerful, o której nie zostało wspomniane w artykule. Poznały się w przedszkolu i do dzisiaj utrzymują kontakty. We wakacje prawie codziennie się spotykają i co roku jeżdżą na kolonie lub obozy. Bright Star Cheerful Breeze Bright Star pozała dopiero w szóstej klasie, gdy nowa koleżanka zaczęła uczęszczać do jej szkoły. Lubi ją, ale nic większego. Bright nie mogłaby zostać przyjaciółką Cheerful, ponieważ za krótko się znają. Sponge Fife Sponge Cheerful poznała dopiero w gimnazjum. Doszła do jej klasy. Lucky Cast Jej dawny kolega z przedszkola, który razem z nią teraz chodzi na dodatkowe zajęcia z geografii i piłki nożnej. Cheerful za nim nie przepada, lecz on w niej się podkochuje. Cytaty *''Mamo czy Katy Moon będzie mogła nas często odwiedzać, kiedy się przeprowadzimy''? *''Naprawdę?!?! Nie wierzę, nie wierzę! Dlaczego mi o tym wcześniej nie powiedziałaś! Jestem najszczęśliwszym kucykiem na świecie!!!!'' *''Wow... To tu będziemy teraz mieszkać? WOW! Jaki piękny widok z balkonu! Mogę sobie wybrać pokój?'' *''Katy Moon! Jak ci się podoba mieszkanie, w którym teraz mieszkasz?'' *''O nie! Znowu poniedziałek... Na szczęście to już końcówka roku szkolnego.'' *''Wakacje!!! Nareszcie !'' Ciekawostki *Jest to kucykowa wersja użytkownika Michigen i historia jest wzorowana na jej życiu. *Dotrzymuje tajemnicthumb|Początkowa Cheerful *Cheerful Breeze na samym początku miała wyglądać tak jak na obrazku obok. Jej grzywa miała mieć dwa kolory: granatowy i różowy, a za znaczek miał jej służyć globus. *Jej brat ma 8 lat i chodzi do podstawówki klasy *Rodzice Cheerful Breeze myśleli, że urodzi im się ogier, który miał mieć na imię Flameray. *Nie wiąże ona swojej przyszłości ze swoim przeznaczeniem Galeria Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników